


I Woke Up Just In Time

by magnusbicon



Series: tumblr prompts [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, Established Relationship, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Prompt: can you write an extension of the morning after flashback scene from ep 2x18?





	I Woke Up Just In Time

Magnus had never felt as content in his life as he did when he opened his eyes to confirm that he was, in fact, lying next to Alec. In the first few moments of waking he had almost convinced himself that it was all a dream, that he was imagining that warmth of another body beside him and the satisfying soreness of his muscles. His heart had raced, threatening to self destruct within seconds if he didn't find out one way or another, but then he felt an arm shift under his head and heard a soft, steady breath, and he knew that he couldn't make something like that up.

He opened his eyes to see rays of sun shining on the golden silk sheets, the expanse of fabric covering Alec's body. Magnus shifted a little bit, moving closer, and let his hand rest on the open space, fiddling with his own fingers. It had been so long since he had woken up beside someone that he expected to stay. There had been so many flings and one night stands, always temporary and ultimately displeasing when he woke up to cold, empty sheets. But those memories were washed away by Alec's slowly blinking eyes and gravelly voice. They spoke for a while, the conversation much deeper than anything Magnus had expected to have so early in the morning, but he found that he didn't mind it one bit as their fingers slid together easily and silence fell over them. 

"Would it be weird if I said that I could stay like this all day?" Alec's voice was quiet, as though he was seconds away from falling asleep again, and it sent an overwhelming wave of affection through Magnus' veins. He turned his head, sweeping his eyes over the dark runes that decorated his boyfriend's pale skin, and he knew then and there that he was in love. It was quick and painless, a sharp contrast to his past, and for some reason he knew that this time was different. Alec was different. 

"No, Alexander," he said, moving closer so that there was barely any space between them. "That wouldn't be weird at all." Magnus kissed Alec's sleepy smile, holding back his own grin as he felt Alec's free hand caress his face. Everything about him was gentle in that moment, so different from how he looked when he held his bow or a seraph blade, and it sent electricity down Magnus' spine. Just a small press of his fingers had Magnus' heart in a full-on frenzy, and he wondered how he ever went without something so completely captivating before. He had loved other people, touched them and kissed them and felt happy around them, but never like this. He had never felt something so tangible before, something that invaded all of his thoughts and senses, and now that he had it, it was impossible to imagine going without it for even a moment. 

Alec wasn't an addiction or a drug, but he was a necessity, a vital part of Magnus' world that would leave a gaping hole in his reality if he was ever taken away from him.  

"We should probably get up now," Magnus whispered as he pulled back, trying to steady his breath as Alec's wide eyes shined up at him. He had that goofy smile on his face that Magnus still wasn't quite used to, and it took everything in him not to lean back in and find out exactly how it would feel against his lips. 

Alec, however, didn't seem to be concerned with the time or anything other than Magnus himself, and shook his head, letting out a displeased hum. "Five more minutes," he replied, and pulled Magnus to his chest, wrapping his arms around his back. Magnus gladly settled in, his smile so wide that he would probably be unrecognizable to some who didn't know him well. 

He wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
